1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a watch type terminal including rotating clock hands to indicate a time.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry it.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement in the aspect of structure and software of a mobile terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the mobile terminal.
As the types of visual information displayed on a display unit have increased, a size of the display unit has been gradually increased, and users' needs for high definition displays have been increased.
In recent years, a watch type terminal worn on a user's wrist and provided with a display unit configured to display various information as well as a time has been developed. Furthermore, users' needs for a watch type terminal implemented in a shape similar to a typical analog watch have been increased. In particular, in order to implement moving hands to indicate a time, there is a drawback in which part of a display module should be modified or reduced to dispose a drive device for moving hands.